The proliferation of capabilities and services provided through communication devices by newer systems combine a variety of short range and long range communication capabilities over a number of networks including traditional phone networks, wireless networks, and similar ones. Telecommunication end devices as well as support devices and programs for such newer systems are more similar to computer networks than conventional telephone networks. Thus, a large number of capabilities may be added to those already provided by modern telecommunication devices and networks. Some of those services may be provided through smart phones working on cellular networks or other limited bandwidth networks.
For example, enterprise messaging and voice communication applications running on a mobile phone may enable a user to retrieve his/her enterprise contact list, get presence and availability information for his/her contacts, search the corporate directory, initiate and receive instant messages (IM) and voice calls to/from contacts. Such applications rely on wireless data connection from the mobile phone to an enterprise server to perform their functions. In particular, presence and availability information, and IM/call notifications may arrive at any time, and the data connectivity may have to be “always-on” to be able to deliver the data to the mobile phone. Continuous connectivity and a steady stream of presence updates may impose a significant processing load on the mobile phone and consume it limited power source quickly. For instance, a typical “always-on” implementation may require the mobile application to poll the server frequently. Similarly, a typical presence updating scheme is to a send presence update to the client as soon as it arrives at the server.